


(art for) There But For the Grace of Castiel

by featherfluff



Series: Art Gifts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Dean's Soul, Fanart, Grace Kink, Grace Sharing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, you *must* read Unforth's fics. do it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(art for) There But For the Grace of Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There But For the Grace of Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099378) by [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth). 



**Author's Note:**

> Critique and helpful tips are greatly appreciated, comments and kudos is my bread and non-dairy butter. visit me at http://lethalgirlsclub.tumblr.com to read my rambles, look at my doodles or just to watch the steady stream of Q'ed multifandom feminist nightblogging shipping trash. Say hello, I'm friendly. Thanks.


End file.
